Not That Girl
by BranowynIvy
Summary: No matter how much she longed for him, she was just not that girl... One-shot smut fic! Please read and review!


**Hello everyone This is my first Ron/Hermione pairing so let me know what you think!**

_The sweetest friction had her clawing at the sheets as she writhed, her eyes closed tight, her lips swollen from his kisses and parted as she breathed a soft sigh of pleasure. She clutched the bedding beneath her with one hand; her other gripping his hip as the hard velvet length of him pistoned into her wet and waiting sheath. She tightened and clenched around him, milking him until he groaned with her, her name drawn from his lips as his hands cupped and kneaded her heavy breasts with fierce reverence._

_Delirious rapture heightened their every movement; every demanding kiss and each merciless thrust pushing them closer and closer to the brink. Together, they sought oblivion. She rolled her hips with his, matching his rhythm as he rose above her, hooking one of her knees under his arm to bring their bodies ever closer. Her muscles tensed and her skin tingled, every nerve ending exploding violently as she was overtaken mind and body by the most indescribable sensation. She cried out with it, shuddering as her back arched and her body pulled him deeper until he burst within her, echoing the sounds she made. "Ron…"_

Hermione woke with a start. Panting, she wiped her brow with a trembling hand as she took in her surroundings. They were in their tent, the radio droning on in the background as Ron slept fitfully. She pressed her fingers to her throat, catching the feel of her wild pulse as she slowly came down from her inexplicable high. She felt on fire, her body aching for something she could not have. She glanced over at the man in question. The star of her every fantasy and the cause of the uncomfortable slickness between her thighs. "Ron…" She breathed, just below a whisper. Her throat constricted with unheeded emotion.

She frowned as she watched him toss and turn, his lips parted as he muttered in his sleep. If only she could ease him from his nightmare, mold her soft curves to his hard planes. If only she could press her lips to his and finally taste the forbidden. He would be sweet and intoxicating, she was sure of it. She wanted to become addicted to his taste and the feel of his heat soaking into her skin as he held her close. She could only imagine. Their breathing would sync and she would fall asleep to the comfort of the steady beat of his heart. When she awoke, it would be to his languid caresses and tender kisses but the heat within them would be quickly stoked and would eventually conquer them with searing and impulsive need. Their passion would overtake them as he buried himself within her again and again. She would be consumed by him.

Hermione sat up, rubbing her palms down her bare arms to fight the goose bumps that rose in response to the cool night air. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes briefly to banish the images that bombarded her minds' eye as she chastised herself for their very existence. She could not have him. Not that way.

Hermione Granger was not that girl. Even if the stars all aligned in her favor and Ronald Weasley wanted her in the same way she wanted him and needed her just as badly, ached just as much... She was not that girl and he was not that boy. He was too unsure and she too self-conscious. No matter how many years they had danced around the subject or hinted at their yearning. She would not, could not make that first move and she was almost as sure that he would fare no better.

They were friends, the best of. Two thirds of the Golden Trio, the brains and the brawn behind Harry Potter's power. What if they messed it all up? What then? Would they really give it all up, for _lust_? Endanger all that they held dear, all that they fought so hard to protect for a chance at romance?

No…she could not have him. Not that way…

Quietly and with great care to remain unnoticed, she stood and maneuvered her way over her slumbering companion to reach the flap of the tent. She stepped out and instantly, her senses were overwhelmed with the clean, refreshing night air and she breathed deep. It helped to clear her head and control her gone wild libido.

"You're early, Mione." Harry whispered, the exhaustion in his tone twisting painfully at her heart strings.

"I thought you could use the break. I cannot sleep anyway."

"Nightmares?"

"Of a sort…"

Harry nodded once he was sure that she would provide no further insight and turned his head to watch her as she sunk down beside him, her chin eventually resting on her knees. "Is he sleeping?" He inquired gently.

She scoffed, her countenance darkening as her answer formed. "Restlessly. Bloody amulet."

"I'll take it next."

Hermione jerked her head in response, her lips pursing and her jaw clenching. Their situation grated on her, angered her, frustrated her. They had to find a solution and it had to happen soon. She was falling apart, the weight of the amulet never truly leaving her anymore- even as it hung heavy on Ron's neck. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and then blinked rapidly to banish the remaining sleep. "Go on, Harry. Try to get some rest."

He nodded, suddenly overcome with a yawn and Hermione smiled weakly, glad she could provide at least some relief for his burden. As heavy as it weighed on Ron and Hermione, she knew that it plagued Harry. She could not truly understand.

"Night, Mione." He lurched to his feet and gripped her shoulder, a small comfort exchanged between them through the light touch before he disappeared within their home away from home.

She sighed sadly, "Night, Harry."

She straightened, stretching her legs out in front of her and rested the brunt of her weight on her arms, leaning backwards to stare up into the darkness. The night would reign for another several hours, the very idea of dawn a far off thought. Not that she minded. There was serenity in such stillness. Tranquility that could only be found within the blackest of nights. A calm and peace of mind that came and went with the utter darkness of a new moon; the only guiding light a soft glow from the brightest of stars. It was only on nights like these that she could really focus on the beauty of it. The way the breeze felt against her skin and the way the moisture in the air would dampen her clothes and hair. The sound of the nocturnal would serenade her and soothe her. With no real light to aid her eyes, she could not see the things she feared or watch the creatures that lurked. She had to rely on her other senses and forget all else. Forget the fear in her heart and the exhaustion in her limbs. Just forget.

When morning dawned she would be replenished, the frayed threads of hope and happiness she clung to just a bit stronger than the day before. It was enough. Just enough to keep going…

Just as the tension began to melt from her shoulders, the stillness and complete silence allowed for something else. She could not stop the flood of images that barraged her, the thoughts and imaginings. She groaned aloud. Damn.

He was sleeping, albeit fitfully just on the other side of the tent. In her dreams, he would wake and come to find her. She would seduce him and they would discover another way to forget. Together.

Hermione shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. She was not that girl.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Ron peeled his eyes open, the anger and irritation within him simmering just beneath the surface. Rationally, he knew why. He knew that his fury was baseless. He knew he had to control it, just until he removed the amulet. He knew it and yet…

"Potter!" He bellowed, startling the other occupant of the tent to consciousness.

"Wha-"

"Can't you put a sock in all that bloody snoring? How is anyone supposed to hear themselves think, let alone catch a wink of shut eye with all that wheezing?"

Harry gritted his teeth, and swallowed his comment. He had to be understanding. How long had Ron been wearing it? "I am sorry, Ron. I will try-"

"Sorry is not going to give me back the rest of this night now is it? No. Now I am going to be bloody exhausted tomorrow. Perfect!"

Harry's nostrils flared and again he forced himself to remain silent. Instead, he reached his hand out, palm open, "Give me the amulet, Ron."

"Sod off, I can handle it."

"I know you can but it is my turn. Give me the amulet. Now." Everything within him screamed. He didn't want it, couldn't handle it…

"I said I can handle it!" Ron snarled, unaware that his fingers had wrapped around the heated metal. He clutched it tightly.

"Ron. Give it to me. NOW!" Harry stood to tower over his best mate; he did his best to be threatening even as his skin crawled at the sight of the glint of metal. Not again…

Ron growled angrily and tore it off over his head, whipping it at his friend. "Fine! Here you go, bloody hero. Feel better?"

Harry breathed deep though his nose and exhaled through is mouth as he draped his over his shoulders, panic lancing him almost immediately. He ignored Ron and turned back round, searching out his blankets and collapsing into them. Maybe he could fall asleep before it took over…maybe…

Ron glared at Harry's back for what must have been hours, though with every passing minute he felt less and less angry. Slowly but surely he regained himself, guilt washing over him when finally he was himself again. They had to find a way to destroy the Horcrux, had to. How much more of this could they take? He exhaled heavily, realizing then that dawn was fast approaching and Hermione would be waiting for him. He did not bother to stand; instead he crawled the short distance and poked his head through. "Mione?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Yes, Ron?"

"You ready for me?"

A shot of heat coiled within her, ever tighter. "If you are up."

Ron crawled the rest of the way out, staggering just before he collapsed at her side and rolled onto his back. "I'm up." He muttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Hermione chuckled, "You sure? You can sleep a little longer if you need to. I am alright."

His head lolled from side to side. "Couldn't if I wanted to."

"He understands you know. Just like you do when the roles are reversed."

He grimaced. "You heard that did you?"

"Yes. It is hard not to when you are shouting at him."

He closed his eyes. "I am so tired."

"Me too."

"I wish there was a way to just…" His brow creased as he tried to find the right words. "I don't know, to just forget. If only for a little while, you know?"

She nodded, her throat suddenly dry.

Ron pulled himself up and into a sitting position, "We will find a way to destroy it…right?"

She gave him her best reassuring smile, disappointed when it quivered. "Of course."

"Right… Seriously, Mione." He rubbed the back of his neck, rolling it to ease the tension there. 'You can go if you like. I can take it from here."

Hermione's smile faltered as she stood and brushed the dirt from her jeans. "I think I will take a walk. I can't sleep yet."

She did not wait for his answer, unable to remain in his company for much longer without blurting all her well hidden secrets. She was overly tired. She needed to get away before her exhaustion allowed for stupidity on her part.

So she left him, traversing the uneven terrain of the forest floor with practiced ease as she put more and more space between them.

Eventually she slowed her pace and caught her breath. She was being ridiculous and she knew it. She needed to get a hold of herself. Continuing down this path would only lead to embarrassment and heartache.

Hermione straightened her shoulders. So she pined after one of her best friends. She was Hermione Granger; she could control herself…right?

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"Stop breathing down my neck!"

Hermione bit her lip to stop the slew of unfriendly words that would erupt from her if she did not. It was the amulet, just the amulet… "Harry, I am going to go now. Try to have yourself under control when I get back, alright?"

"Sod off, Hermione."

"Gladly." She snapped as she spun on her heel and ducked under the flap of the tent.

It was still _morning_. She had not even had breakfast yet for Merlin's sake and already the tension in the air was thick enough to cut…with a butter knife. When she got back to camp early that morning she spoke briefly with Ron before excusing herself and collapsing- sleep overtaking her blissfully quick. It was only when her eyes fluttered open that she realized how this day would go. The sliver of sunlight that pained her sensitive eyes her first annoyance for the day but she could tell that it would certainly not be the last. Next she had been greeted by the sound of a heated argument just outside. She recognized the voices and the tone but by the time she scrambled out to break it up, Ron had left in a huff. She only just caught a glimpse of his back as he stomped away.  
>When she turned back around, Harry had been ready for her; his anger still boiling from whatever he and Ron had been fighting about. Did they ever really remember what they argued about? Did it matter?<p>

Hermione released the pent up breath she did not realize held as she made her way towards the nearby stream. Dipping her toes in the rushing water always helped her calm down. Maybe she would even have a quick swim; the cool water might feel good.

She smiled as she made up her mind and gripped the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head as she neared the water. She could hear it clearly now, the loud hum of the rapids they had settled beside. It was like music to her ears. She came to a stop and toed off her shoes, reaching down to peel her socks off each foot until she could plant them back into the soft soil beneath.

She was just about to remove her tank when she heard something…out of place. She frowned, the smile she wore melting as her brows creased. Her hand moved instinctively to the wand in her pocket and she ducked behind the nearest tree, hoping that it hid her from sight.

Snap.

There is was again. It was closer this time and the beat of her heart accelerated. It pounded in her chest as she steeled herself. She had to act quickly, access the situation-

"Mione?"

She gasped, truly startled at the sudden intrusion. She peeked around the trunk of the tree she hid behind, "Ron?" Her eyes widened as she took him in and her breath caught in her throat. Apparently, he had the same idea she had. A quick dip to ease the frustration that grew within.

His bright red hair was soaked, discolored by the moisture to a deep amber. Heavy droplets of water dripped from the long tendrils to streak down his strong jaw, the cords of his neck and into the hollow of his collarbone. The image of her tongue dipping into that hollow as he held her to him flashed through her suddenly hazy mind.

Encouraged, her eyes continued their lazy appraisal of his broad chest and his muscled abdomen. She could well imagine what it would feel like to trace her fingers over his defined torso, all the way down to his tapered hips…

Her lips parted slightly as she her rational mind fought its way to the surface and she blinked the wicked picture away. He had donned his jeans before confronting her and for that she was grateful. No force of will would have held her back had he stood before her without a stitch to retain his modesty. Her ever sarcastic inner voice scoffed at that. Perhaps she was not so grateful after all.

"Mione? Are you alright?"

She heard the tone of confusion within his voice and realized that she was still staring. A blush tinted her cheeks as she lifted her gaze to his face and she nodded. "Fine. I- I am sorry you just…startled me."

"Didn't mean to, I just thought I should stop you before you- you know…I mean I saw you from a ways back and I thought you should know you had an audience." He blanched, his eyes wide as though he wished he could swallow the words.

Hermione chuckled at the irony. She was sure she would not have been so kind. In fact, all she really wanted at this point was a time-turner so she could go back and watch him from afar. She could only imagine how he would look with water sluicing off the hard planes of his naked body.

Ron smiled wryly, one of his arms crossing over his body to rub the other. A decidedly self-conscious gesture. "The water is nice."

Her gaze flicked behind him and back, "It must be freezing."

"Well yeah but that is what is nice about it. Helps to cool you off."

Hermione nodded knowingly, "Merlin knows we all need to."

"Did he get into it with you?"

"Yes. "

His expression fell, "Sorry, I shouldn't have left like that."

She shrugged, "It would not have made a difference." It was the truth and they both knew it.

"Right." He twisted around to glance behind before facing her again. "Well, guess I should leave you to it then."

Did she imagine the blush on his cheek? "Oh- yes. Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes cast down and she watched with fascination as he took a step forward, his body rippling with the small effort. He did not seem to notice as he brushed passed her, his hands suddenly in his pockets as he made his way back in the direction she came.

Hermione licked her lips in appreciation, relieved that he could not see the longing in her gaze as she started off again, refocusing on her task and closing the distance between herself and the shoreline. Her bare feet tread over something softer than the rocky terrain and she stopped, looking down to find Ron's discarded shirt.

She bent at the waist to retrieve it and straightened, turning back round to search him out. She did not raise her sights again until she took several steps and by then it was too late to avoid the sudden collision with the broad expanse of Ron's bare chest. Her palms spread over his skin as she steadied herself, the sound of surprise she emitted cut short as her hips brushed against his.

"Sorry! I thought you saw me-"He mumbled the words, his voice deeper than she remembered.

She was breathless, her body coming alive at his unintentional touches. "My fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." She whispered back, mesmerized by the feel of him beneath her finger tips.

Neither made the move to back away. Hermione could feel his breath in her hair, he was so close. All she had to do was look up and capture his lips. It would be so easy. But she couldn't because she was just not that girl-

Ron dipped his head, his mouth pressing against hers urgently for the longest, and most pleasantly shocking moments of her life so far. It was over too quickly. He pulled away, stumbling slightly as he watched her with a stunned expression. "Mione. I am so sorry…I didn't mean-"

She felt bereft. She had only a taste and already she was addicted. "Don't" She shook her head.

He swallowed hard, "What?"

"Please do not apologize, Ronald."

"But, I…I kissed you."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, gathering her nerve just before she pinned him with her gaze and marched forward to invade his space. She slid her hands up his arms, clutching at his strong shoulders as she rose on her tip toes and kissed him again, harder this time, more demanding. She wanted him to know that this was not an accident. She wanted this, needed it.

A terrifying second passed before he reassured and calmed her, his large hands resting on her hips, tugging her ever closer. She smiled against him, relief flooding her senses as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She molded herself to him, fitting just the way she knew she would.

His arms held her tighter and she wound one of her legs around his calf, her passion rising as she felt something prod at her belly. He wanted her and the knowledge was intoxicating. She groaned softly as his tongue brushed her bottom lip, begging entrance. She was only too eager to open for him and his tongue swept inside, dancing lightly with hers before he withdrew.

Nothing was said between them as he left her lips to trail kisses over her jaw. He nuzzled her throat and lapped at the sensitive skin there as she keened her appreciation. She was lost to it, every dream she had ever had paling in comparison to reality. Her body sung, every inch of flesh he caressed tingling his the wake. "Ron?" She whispered, her voice unrecognizable to her own ears.

She felt his response vibrate through him as he suckled lightly on her collarbone.

"Don't stop."

His body tensed then, his fingers gripping her arms for an instant before one of his hands trailed hotly up until he could pull the strap of her tank down, tugging until she raised her arm. She gasped as his mouth brushed over the top of her breasts, purring her response. He tugged the other strap down, a low moan erupting from his throat as he released her to his hungry gaze.

She squirmed under his scrutiny, the heat that coiled within her tightening as a small smile of approval and lust curled the corners of his lips. He ducked down, his tongue languidly caressing the flesh surrounding that which ached for him. He teased her, kissing and suckling lightly as he kneaded the other with his free hand. When he finally circled the taut peak of her nipple, her head fell back, a moan torn from her throat as his mouth closed around her.

She was hypnotized by him. Ron tugged her puckered flesh between his teeth before releasing it and moving to pay equal attention to her other breast. He seemed quite content, milking sweet sounds of pleasure from her lips and yet…she had told him not to stop.

His jeans felt tight and uncomfortable as they rubbed against his erection. He longed for her, to bury himself deep within her as she cried out his name. His mind made up, he let one f his calloused palms slide down her cotton covered torso, his fingers hitching at the hem of her jeans. He lifted his gaze to hers, questioning.

Hermione nodded, moisture pooling between her legs. She let him unbutton and unzip and then helped him ease them down her hips and thighs before she stepped out of them completely, standing before him now with nothing but her tank scrunched at her middle and the scrap of fabric that covered her mound. His eyes clouded over with lust and she took his distraction to reach for him, rubbing her open palm down the hard length of him through his jeans.

Excitement coursed through her at the sound he made. Primal and approving. She pulled at the button of his jeans, made quick work of the zipper and slide her hand inside, the need to feel him too strong to ignore.

He hissed his pleasure, his head falling onto her shoulder as his own restless fingers explored her body. He teased her sides and followed the curve of her hip down her backside, memorizing her as she created the most delicious friction that had him panting for her.

Hermione moaned louder as his clever fingers slipped beneath her panties and teased her slit. She ground against his hand shamelessly and was rewarded, his thumb slipping inside the folds to stroke her core. He found her lips again, his touches growing more confidant as her whimpers increased in volume. He circled her swollen clit, brushing over it again and again until she shuddered against him. He caught most of her weight as her knees buckled and he lowered them to the ground.

Hermione rode the wave of her orgasm greedily, tugging his jeans down over his hips as she pumped him harder. She was wild with lust now. He had ignited the fire within her and she lost all control. She pushed both of her hands against his shoulders, forcing him to lie on his back. She pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Then she crawled up the length of his form and straddled his waist, teasing them both with the promise of fulfillment.

"Mione-"He groaned, his fingers digging into her hips as she rolled over him, her wet entrance coating and torturing him.

Hermione lowered her upper body so that her breasts crushed against his chest and she was able to press her lips to his in a heated kiss. She tilted her hips forward and then plunged down, impaling herself onto him.

They groaned in unison as he filled and stretched her. Hermione saw stars as his hips bucked up, bouncing her body. She repeated the action, finding a rhythm that drove them higher. She surged up and down; reveling in the pleasure pain he created as he gripped her hips, pulling her down harder and faster. They moved together, hurtling towards the building release they longed for.

Ron kissed every inch of her skin he could reach. Pure, unadulterated ecstasy running rampant through him as she rode him until they both lost themselves within it.

Hermione gyrated her hips, rolling him within her and cried out, the pressure just enough to push her over the edge. She came undone around him. His name spilled from her lips as she quivered and shook. Electric pleasure raced over her skin. She thrust again, driving herself down with force and finally his own release was triggered. Ron lifted her up and slammed her back down as he spent himself inside of her tightly clenched inner walls.

She collapsed on top of him, her chest heaving and her heart racing. She could feel him pulse within her, the aftershocks of their actions vibrating through her. She rested her cheek against his chest, stealing the moment of silence to soak him in.

"Hermione…" He breathed, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, his arms wrapping around her protectively, possessively.

She lapped at his sweat slicked skin and he groaned, his member twitching within her and he chuckled. She opened her eyes and tilted her chin to meet his gaze.

"You are amazing." He whispered as emotion stronger than any he had felt before overwhelmed him.

She blushed, "I love you…"

Ron grinned and held her tight as he rolled them over so that he could tower above her. He pressed a heated kiss to her lips, "I love you too, Mione. So much."

"You don't regret this?"

He wished he could banish the vulnerability and fear he saw in her eyes. How could she ever think…"Not a chance."

Hermione bit her lip and smiled. Maybe she _was _that girl and he _was_ that boy. Happiness like none she had ever felt before bubbled within her along with a new hope. A stronger hope. One of the future. They would get through this. They had too.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought**!


End file.
